minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Haerodale - QuatTown Dispute of September 2018
Background QuatTown and Haerodale are two towns located in North America. Haerodale was founded on 8/11/2018 by Rileydevon, and had one other member: hacky232. QuatTown was founded on 9/6/2018 by QuatSprinkle. Events On September 8, QuatTown and Haerodale were involved in a minor dispute. It began when the mayor of QuatSprinkle began to accuse other online players of theft. He claimed that his horse's armor and saddle had been stolen, and appeared to be convinced that someone online (OwlArchitect, Rileydevon, or hacky232, had stolen it. QuatSprinkle first accused hacky232 of the theft, who subsequently denied it. hacky232 was visiting his town, QuatTown, at the time that QuatSprinkle alleged the theft took place. hacky232 was then killed by QuatSprinkle. QuatSprinkle picked up all of hacky232's items, realized that hacky232 in fact did not have his stolen items, and apologized and returned the items to hacky232. After that, QuatSprinkle messaged Rileydevon and accused him of the theft. He claimed that Rileydevon teleported to his town and stole the items. Rileydevon denied this, so QuatSprinkle went on to message OwlArchitect and accuse him of the theft. QuatSprinkle changed his story, saying that it was in fact OwlArchitect that sent him a teleport request, which QuatSprinkle denied. Then, OwlArchitect flew to his town, teleported Rileydevon to the town, and stole his horse's items, he alleged. OwlArchitect denied this, saying he had been AFK (away from keyboard) and never left his town, the Lesser Antilles. QuatSprinkle refused to believe him, and went on to begin aggressively claiming near Haerodale, in an attempt to encroach on their territory. QuatTown even claimed a wilderness road built by Haerodale, which was viewed as very provocative and threatening. Due to this encroachment, Rileydevon planned an invasion of QuatTown. He and hacky232 scouted out QuatTown's northeastern borders and (after OwlArchitect explained how to do so) attempted to place an oak fence to activate Towny War and claim the land. However, this failed to work as Haerodale's nation, the Caribbean Union, had not enemied QuatTown's nation, USA. At the time the dispute occurred, the leader of the Caribbean Union was offline, so no one could enemy the USA. Ultimately, this might have been a good thing as a war between the two towns would have devastated both sides. After this, OwlArchitect attempted to convince QuatSprinkle that no one had stolen his armor, but failed to do so. QuatSprinkle probably had fabricated the entire story in order to extort items, money, or land (or just to troll.) After OwlArchitect logged off, QuatSprinkle sent a "goon," named SlippinTimmy, to attempt to intimidate Rileydevon and convince him to delete Haerodale. SlippinTimmy claimed that QuatSprinkle's "10+ alts and double chest full of TNT" would destroy his town. Rileydevon called his bluff and refused to delete his town. SlippinTimmy then relayed a message from QuatSprinkle to Rileydevon. He said that QuatSprinkle would accept a double chest full of diamond blocks from Rileydevon in exchange for peace. Of course, Rileydevon denied this, and ultimately the dispute went no further that day. Battle of QuatTown On September 9, 2018, after almost a day of waiting for QuatSprinkle to log on, Garrett119 got his chance. Around 3:52pm EST, after QuatSprinkle logged in, Garrett119 began attacking QuatTown, using his town Atlantis and nation Atlas Empire to retaliate against QuatTown's aggression. Haerodale did not directly participate in the attack, however, they fully supported it. Garrett119 was able to conquer 4 plots within 7 minutes, but, at 3:59pm EST, QuatSprinkle left the game, preventing Garrett119 from continuing his attack. During the battle, no bombs were used and no griefing occurred. After QuatSprinkle left, Garrett119 went through his items and removed all weapons/armor. He also discovered a lot of mossy cobblestone and that QuatSprinkle had acquired every type of Slimefun sapling in the game! Outcome After numerous unsuccessful negotiations and attempts by Garrett119 to create a treaty that QuatTown could agree to, QuatSprinkle, the mayor of QuatTown, quit the server. His claims were returned and the conflict was "resolved" with this quit. Category:Fifth Era Category:Wars